


The flu

by LilyYlvis



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caring, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Sick!Bård, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/pseuds/LilyYlvis
Summary: In this fic Bård is sick with the flu, and Vegard takes care of him.





	The flu

It's Thursday. Bård and Vegard have to record an episode for their talkshow “I kveld med Ylvis” today. (In this story it is not live)   
As usual Vegard should pick up Bård at his house to drive to the studio together. Vegard has been trying to reach Bård all day, but he didn't answer his phone. Vegard pulls over at Bård's house and knocks on the door. No answer. He has a spare key so he lets himself in. Luckily there was no key on the other side of the door. He walks into the hallway and calls Bård's name.

“Bård! Where are you? We have to go you know. Why are you always so late and why didn't you pick up your phone?” Vegard shouts, but gets no answer. He walks further into the living room, but there is no one there. He descides to go to the kitchen, but again, no one there. Then he goes upstairs.  
“Bård! Oh helvete ! If you are still in bed it is not going to be your best day you know! You are making us late!” again no answer. He opens the bedroom door, and sees his brother is lying in bed, sound asleep.   
Vegards starts shaking him to wake him up.   
“Bård, goddamnit, wake up, make yourself ready, we have to go!” he shouts.   
Bård slowly opens his eyes, and looks at Vegard. Vegard looks angry.  
“Vegard...”  
“Hah, finally, mister sleepy pants is awake.”  
“Vegard...” Bård says softly  
The look on Vegard's face directly changes from angry to worried.  
“Bård, what's wrong?” he asks.   
“I... don't feel...good” he says with a soft voice.  
Vegard puts his hand on his brother's forehead.  
“Oh god, you're burning up... did you check your temperature already?”  
“No... ugh... Vegard... I think I'm going to throw up...” Bård says. Right after he said that he starts retching.   
“Oh fuck!” Vegards starts running to the bathroom to grab a bucket, but hears from behind him that his brother already threw up. He grabs the bucket and runs back to the bedroom. He hands the bucket to Bård. He throws up again. When he's done, he starts coughing violently. Vegard rubs his back untill the fit passes.   
“Oh shit, I threw up all over the bed and myself... fuck!”  
“Don't worry, I'll prepare a nice bath for you, while you're in the bath, I'll put clean sheets on your bed and put these into the washing machine.”  
“I'm sorry Vegard...”   
“Hey, it's okay, you're sick, you couldn't help it. Stay here for a minute, I'm going to prepare your bath.”  
“Okay.”  
Vegard goes to the bathroom and opens the tap. He puts his hand under water to check if it is not too hot or too cold. When the water has the right temperature, he lets the water fill the bathtub. When it's full, he closes the tap again and goes back to the bedroom. When he enters, he finds his brother puking again. He gently starts rubbing circles on his back again untill the fit passes. After that, Bård gets another coughing fit.He keeps on rubbing circles and pats his back a little. He finally stops coughing.  
“Vegard...”  
“Yes?”  
“I don't think I can record today...”  
“Don't worry, we're not going to. While I was in the bathroom I called our production team and told them what's going on. We canceled recordings today and for the rest of the week. People will get their money back or get a free ticket for the next recording session, so everything is good. Speaking of the bathroom, your bath is ready. You think you can make it to the bathroom?”  
“I.. I think so.”  
Bård stands up from the bed. He is a little shaky on his legs, but he can lean on Vegard for support. Vegard gently guides his brother to the bathroom.  
“I wait outside the door, just throw your dirty clothes outside the door, then I'll put them in the washing machine as well.”  
“Okay.”  
Bård undresses himself and throws his clothes outside. He steps into the bathtub and feels the nice heat of the water. In the meanwhile Vegard changes the sheets.   
After ten minutes he starts to feel really cold, so he descides to come out of the bathtub. Vegard handed Bård some nice and warm pyjama's.  
When he's dressed, he goes back to the bedroom.   
“How do you feel now?” Vegard asks  
“Very cold...” he says.  
“I think it's best you rest a little. Get into bed, then I'll take the thermometer. We need to check your temperature.”  
“Okay. I'm so tired...”   
“You can sleep after we checked your temperature.”  
“That would be nice, I feel like I haven't slept for two years”  
“Yeah, you look a bit like that too.”  
“Oh, thanks.”  
“My pleasure.”  
Vegard quickly goes downstairs to grab the thermometer and then returns. Bård has another coughing fit. Vegard grabs a glass of water and hands that to his brother. Bård takes a few small sips.  
“Better?”  
“Hmm” is all he manages to bring out.  
“Here is the thermometer.”  
Vegard puts the thermometer under his brothers armpit and waits for the beep. He sighs.  
“39°C, that's quite high. What exactly do you feel?”  
“Coughing, upset stomach, headache, sore muscles and very tired.” he answers.  
“Sounds like the flu to me. If your stomach is better later today, I can give you something for the fever, but right now that doesn't look like a good idea.Try to sleep a little bit now. If it's not better tomorrow I call the doctor.”  
“Mmmh. Vegard...?”  
“Yes?”  
“Don't go please, feel like crap.”  
“I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you alone like this.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem.”  
“Vegard...?”  
“Yes, Bård?”  
“You know... I might * cough * not always say it, or show it, I might be mean sometimes and annoying but... you know... you're my brother and I love you.”  
“I know you do. And I love you too little brother. And I also don't always say it or show it. Can't imagine a better brother then you. Now try to sleep a little. I'll be here when you wake up.”

It didn't take long for Bård to fall asleep. The next day he was still sick so Vegard called the doctor. After the doctor checked him, he told him he had the flu indeed, just like Vegard said. After a week of bedrest and good care of his brother, he was completely better again.


End file.
